ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Words Get in the Way
}} Nale and Haley go out on a date. The conversation is... one-sided. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ (also as Haley's Self-Loathing ◀ ▶) * Nale ◀ ▶ (as Elan ◀ ▶) Transcript Haley (in her head): Jeez, this dress! I look like a dominatrix. Haley's Self-Loathing: Actually, you look like a sorceress or something. Haley (in her head): Hey, no need to get cruel. Nale: Ah, you return from the Ladies' Room. Nale: Your absence was like a confirmed critical from a keen scythe. Nale: You look stunning in black, my dearest Haley. Nale: It's so nice to see you not wearing any of your normal protective gear. Nale: ... Nale: I notice you are unusually quiet tonight. Nale: Do you have no words for a romantic evening such as this? Haley: Za ybxy acwwdave yd uv adfv adty dg sdhv? Haley: Uvrxcav Z rxi'y awvxh? Zg ad, zy qxai'y jvtp gciip. Beat panel. Nate has a panicked look on his face. Nale (thinking): What the hell? What language was that? Crap, what if she and Elan both took some obscure language like Ignan or Gnoll or something?? Nale (thinking): OK, don't panic, Nale. When in doubt, laugh and nod. Then come up with some sweet talk to keep from having to respond in the same language. Nale: Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, too true, too true. Heh heh. Nale: But, uh, words from any language just get in the way. What can mere sounds tell us that we cannot see by gazing into each other's eyes? Nale: I say, "Enough words!" Who needs them? Let us have no more words this evening, save for this request: Nale: Would you care to dance? They walk off as music plays, "♪♪♪" The music continues, "♪♪♪" Nale (thinking): Fantastic. I can't believe I just suggested that we stay silent for the rest of the night. Haley (thinking): Fantastic! I can't believe he just suggested that we stay silent for the rest of the night! D&D Context * Sorcerers in D&D gain their arcane abilities through natural talents, which may mean a bloodline that includes dragons or demons, thus Haley's offense at the remark that she looks like one. * A Critical Hit may occur when a natural "20" is rolled in an attack. The Keen magical property doubles the weapon's threat range, which for a scythe means a 19 also threatens a critical hit (provided it hits the target's AC; a natural 20 is always a hit). It is confirmed by a second attack roll. * Medium-sized scythes do 2d4 damage, and feature a 4X critical hit multiplier, the highest possible. A couple other weapon types also have a 4X multiplier, but of all of them, scythes have the highest base damage. Trivia * The translation of Haley's lines are: ** Panel 5: Is that supposed to be some sort of joke? ** Panel 5: Because I can't speak? If so, it wasn't very funny. *** The substitution key is the line itself, starting from both ends of the alphabet to the middle for the key, and working along the line: i.e. Z = I, A = S, Y = T, B = H, etc. * Words Get in the Way was a hit single for the Miami Sound Machine, led by Gloria Estefan, from their 1986 English language album, Primitive Love. The song reached #5 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. External Links * 384}} View the comic * 28647}} View the discussion thread Category:Dashing Swordsman Elan Rescues Haley